doomsdayclickerfandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
This is a list of FAQs for Doomsday Clicker, for things that the game doesn't specify very well or just isn't obvious. What do Mutant Upgrades do? Mutant upgrades increase the profit bonus per mutant as well as provide other benefits, however, the mutant number shown below will be subtracted from your "Current Mutants" if you purchase it. These will need to be repurchased after every prestige, so be wise! You must have at least 4x as many mutants as the upgrade costs before it will unlock. Should I upgrade all rooms or just the most recent bunker? Look at the income per second of each room and the cost. Usually, it is best to ignore the old bunkers and only focus on the 2 most recently unlocked bunkers. I bought a room perk and my profits didn't increase as much as it said they would! The bonus from room perks are ADDITIVE with all other room perks and mutant upgrades that increase the profit of rooms. They are NOT multiplicative with each other. What do mutants do? Each mutant provides a profit bonus to every room. You can also buy upgrades with mutants, but spend them wisely! How do I get mutants without losing any progress? You can get mutants by clicking on critters at the top of each bunker. (Each one has a chance to give you an extra 0.4% of mutants. This can be improved with some roomies.) You can also roughly double your mutants by clicking on random incidents that occur if you are lucky. Recycling a roomie also gives you a small amount of mutants compared to your current amount. You can also spend 100 gold to add "humans to mutate" to current mutants without resetting your progress! How is "humans to mutate" calculated? For every room you purchase, your "humans to mutate" will be increased by 1. The main way to earn humans later in the game is by earning a lot of coins. The amount of coins required to earn 1 human is equal to the sum of **initial total mutants** (What your "total mutants" statistic was after your most recent prestige, it pops up and covers the red button after every prestige) and your "humans to mutate" multiplied by 888.889 Million. This means that every time your "humans to mutate" increases, the cost to attract more humans will also increase. It also means that resetting to mutate your humans does not reset the formula. It also also means that if you earned any mutants directly from critters, incidents, or recycling roomies, those mutants will be factored into the calculation for future human accumulation cost, and will result in the coin requirement to earn more humans increasing. Additionally, your "humans to mutate" will only increase when your "lifetime profits" increases. The game only has about 16 digits of precision, since it uses doubles for storing numbers. This means that if your income per second and lifetime profits are separated by more than 16 orders of magnitude, you won't earn any humans. Spending mutants on upgrades does NOT reduce the cost to earn more humans ever, not even after resetting, so be careful.